


witchbottle [castlevania x reader]

by angsty otome (hellasweetlainy)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Magic, Multi, Reader-Insert, Witchcraft, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasweetlainy/pseuds/angsty%20otome
Summary: It is often said the only way one could contain a witch is to seal away their magic inside a bottle.Your whole life you've done everything possible to avoid such a fate. Going as far to swear your loyalty to the psychotic vampire Queen Carmilla.With an unavoidable war just around the corner you've made sure to position yourself so that you have friends on both sides. The players and pawns of your little chess game however have other plans and the victory of this war will be your heart and magic.P.s Title and description subject to change! cus im very indecisive!{Romance options: Main trio, Carmilla, Hector and Isaac}
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/Reader, Sypha Belnades/Reader, Trevor Belmont/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	witchbottle [castlevania x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @okuyasubestboi 💗 for more info and tid bits about this story~

“Of all the monsters we faced how the hell did we get trapped in a non-lethal time loop by a witch of all things”. 

Trevor asks, coming around the bend once more even more agitated than the last dozen times he had done so.

“Trevor we need to plan how we are going to undo this spell. So please come sit down before you waste all your energy”.

Sypha calls trying to be the voice of reason even though she was just as pissed off as her two companions. It wasn't like they had just defeated Dracula and a low-level witch should be a breeze in the park.

“For a spell to work, the witch has to have come in contact with all of us before the spell can work”. 

Adrian muses bored beyond belief, the whole situation was affecting him the most since he quite literally can't wrap his head around it all.

“Which makes no sense since we haven't passed by a town in weeks”.

Trevor finishes for him knowing enough about witches to piece the information together for himself.

Rather than allow there to be an untimely silence the three would sit in Sypha decides to indulge the others in a story.

“I’ve only ever met one witch and it was the most unpleasant experience”.  
Sypha begins a little spark of flame starting to rise from the makeshift fire they had created.

“I was just trying to tell the locals of Tarrin that their holy salesman was a fraud. They did not appreciate it and I could have taken them, all they had were pebbles to try and hit me with-”.

Adrian scoffs while Trevor vivibily stiffens- both were rightly so a bit sensitive when it came to angry mobs.

“-When suddenly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen comes in and just charms the whole town so that they didn't even remember me saying anything. I was going to thank her but she then told me off! Saying my magic was nothing to even wink about and I should stay out of such matters until I could defend herself ”.

Sypha finishes with a huff mainly anger due to the fact she has yet to prove to you how much her powers have been honed in since that day.  
“Sounds like they were just trying to save you from yourself to me”.

Trevor muses his voice suddenly uncharacteristically soft.

“I met a girl like that once. She dragged me out of a bar insisting that I had a concussion and brought me to an inn where she healed my wounds. I was too drunk and nervous to say anything so I let her rant as she fixed me up ”.

Trevor goes on a tangent about how he had a literal angel tending to him and he speaks so highly of their kindness and beauty. It's odd for both Sypha and Adrian to hear since they expected Trevor to have a one-track mind. Their good thoughts of the Belmont are then proven wrong as Trevor makes a comment about wishing to die by your breasts suffocating him.

“Anyways they were gone when the morning came and I never learned how they knew my name. If fate allows me to cross their path once more I’m ditching you for them”.

Trevor smiles even as Adrian shoots him a dirty look and Sypha punches him with as much strength as she musters.

“You are our troublesome Belmont so don’t you even think of leaving anywhere too far away without us”.

Sypha tells him so deadly seriously even Adrian is surprised by the girl's level of possessiveness. While the speaker and hunter continue to bicker a sudden realization crosses the dhampir's mind. Both sypha’s and Trevors tales matched the detail of the mystery person having a bright red cloak. That memory of red brings forth someone he had not thought about in a very long time- since he awoke from his slumber in Gresit to be exact. Adrian starts to sketch the lines and contours of his face in the earth without even realizing he had been doing so.

“I think I found our witch, is this the face of the woman you both were speaking of?”. 

Adrian asks showing of his sketch of a person he was so sure until this moment was a figment of his imagination. 

“How do you know her?”. 

Trevor and Sypha speak at the same time, surprise and jealousy clear in their voices.

“After my father and I fought the first time I was gravely injured. If it weren't for her helping me to Gresit I would have never made it”.

Just like Trevor and Sypha, he keeps certain details of your meeting kept away from now. His heart can barely even process his grief and with his current situation figuring out how you had been in his dreams long before the two of you had ever met.

“Of course it can't be simply a coincidence that all three of us have met them before, we end up trapped in a time loop while and our little friend wears the same cloak of the very people we are off to defeat”.

Trevor curses voicing all their thoughts at the moment. 

Betray and confusion would be seeping through until they had more concrete answers. the direction of the wind changes suddenly casting away the peaceful summer day into that of a winter storm.

“I think this means we will be seeing them very soon”.

Sypha murmurs catching one of the falling snowflakes into her hand.


End file.
